Dark Love
by Lola Abadeer
Summary: Frisk a refait sa vie, après une alternative de la fin Pacifiste, elle s'est pris d'amitié avec un nouvelle humaine tombé, Lola. Mais les démons du passé vont revenir l'hanter, allant jusqu'à blesser ceux qu'elle aime.
1. Chapter 1

Hooiii~ Je suis Lola, et voici mon ami Mouton ! Enfin il est pas là, mais c'est en quelque sorte l'auteur de cette ff.

Ouais, ma première histoire à chapitre, c'est du plagia...

Enfin, vous conaisser le blabla, Undertale appartient a Toby Fox (le Dieu quoi)

Cet ff est inspiré d'un jeu de rôle, Mouton était MJ... Donc voilà... Mouton a fait un sénario tellement bô, que je voulais en faire une ff -w-

Me taper pas pour les fautes ;-;

Bonne lecture~

(N'hésiter pas à lâcher un com')

J'étais tombée. Cela résume assez bien la situation. Tombée, depuis maintenant un peu plus de six mois.

Le choc avait été violent. Enfin pas vraiment. Tomber de haut ça fais mal, mais tomber sur un tas de fleur c'est agréable. Alors ça fessait moyen mal. Et c'était moyen agréable.

Bref, la première personne que je rencontre, est Flowey. Flowey la Fleur. Après une tentative de meurtre à mon égard, elle disparaît sous terre. Ma sauveuse ? Toriel. Cette chèvre a chassé Flowey avant de me prendre par la main (littéralement) et de m'emmener chez elle.

Puis, tout c'est fait très vite. Frisk m'a accueilli comme un étrangère et rapidement comme « soeur ». J'ai d'ailleurs hériter de son fameux pull en laine, maintenant trop petit pour elle. C'est la même chose avec Toriel que j'appelle presque toujours Maman, suite à une conversation téléphonique, très étrange en passant.

J'ai ensuite été présentée à Muffet, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus et enfin Sans ( très minon pour un squelette au passage)

J'ai écouté l'histoire de Frisk, une bonne centaine de fois et avec la même attention. Comment elle avait battu Flowey, et décidé de rester vivre avec les monstres. Mais, c'était il y a longtemps, enfin 5 ans quoi. Désormais Frisk en a 19, et nous vivons une belle vie ici.

Bref, je divague un peu. Aujourd'hui est un jour important, en effet Muffet la radine a accepté de nous faire une réduction de 1G sur ces fameux donnuts.

C'est comme ça que Frisk m'a invitée a déguster un donut, tout en débattant de la radinerie de Muffet.

Après avoir décrété qu'elle se trouvait à Muffet/10, nous nous sommes levées pour partir. Muffet nous racompagna tout en suggérant de revenir, une main sur l'épaule et un sourire au lèvres.

A peine nous étions sorties qu'une ombre, à environs une centaine de mètre, fonça sur nous.

Dans le pénombre, on pouvait distingué Undyne, courant à tout vitesse sur nous.

« Salut Undyne ! Lança Frisk.

-Hey ! Lançais-je à mon tour. »

Undyne, continua à foncer sur nous, sans même ralentir.

Elle était à 50 m, 25... 10 et...

Undyne, armée de sa lance, sauta et abattit son arme sur Frisk


	2. Chapter 2

Sans (haha...) plus attendre, voici le second chapitre !

Je remercie toujours Mouton, qui m'as inspiré pour cette ff et Toby Fox pour avoir fait un jeu aussi cool...

La lance se planta dans le sol, à quelques centimètres de Frisk. Cette dernière était plus tendue que les mailles de son célèbre pull rayé.

Plus personne n'osait prononcé un mot. Était-ce une sorte de blague ? Ou une invitation à un de ses défis ?

« Hum... Ça va Undyne ? Demanda Frisk »

La susnommé arracha sa lance du sol, et nous avons enfin pu voir son visage de près. Son visage était d'une neutralité incroyable, aucun mouvement, rien. Mais le plus inquiètent c'était son œil. Aussi noir que le charbon et plus profond que la nuit. C'est comme si toute la vie avait été aspiré et ne reviendrai plus jamais.

Effrayées, nous fûmes un pas en arrière. A peine Undyne fut redressée, qu'elle attaqua de nouveau, cette fois ci sa cible, était moi.

Je fis ce que j'ai pu pour me jeter au sol, malheureusement, sa lance m'écorcha, trouant au passage mon magnifique pull.

Muffet, réagis au quart de tour, et lança quelque chose d'indescriptible (un donut?) sur mon agresseur. C'est hors de question qu'elle perde des clients.

Undyne se pris le projectile en pleine face. Mais que voulez qu'un pauvre petit gâteau fasse contre Undyne, la capitaine de la garde royale de l'Underground ? Évidement le poisson ne fis mine de ne rien sentir et se précipita vers la lanceuse. Cette dernière recula d'un pas.

Quand à moi, je me releva , et à l'aide d'un bâton je frappe Undyne de toutes mes forces. Cette dernière tomba à terre, la tête contre le sol.

Haletante, je m'approche d'elle. Bon, le point positif c'est qu'elle respire encore. Après de longues minutes à nous fixer pour nous demander que faire, Undyne bougea.

Mais cette fois pas d'attaque, pas de lance et surtout pas d'œil noir.

Soulagées nous nous rapprochons d'elle l'aidant à se relever. Évidement nous avons des dizaines de questions à lui poser.

Frisk se lança.

« Undyne, tu va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Je... Hum... »

Undyne marmonna quelque choses en se frottant la tête. Puis, comme victime d'un électrochoc elle se redressa et cria le nom d'Alphys.

Alphys ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Undyne se releva en un instant et courra vers la brûme. Quand à nous... après quelques secondes, nous nous lançâmes à sa poursuite.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous avions perdu sa trace. Bon...

Il faut juste s'arrêter et se poser. Ok, alors ou allons-nous ?

Tout à coup, émergent de la brume, Sans apparût. Il nous regarda avec un drôle de regard, avant de nous dire :

« Les gars, v'nez avec moi... Il faut que je vous montre un truc... »

IL me pris la main (OMG) avant de reprendre

« Venez, on prend un raccourci »

Après avoir pris son fameux raccourci, nous nous retrouvâmes donc à Snowdine dans une pièce inconnu.

« Les amis, commença Sans, j'ai une grande nouvelle... J'ouvre mon magasin d'arme ! »

Nous nous regardâmes. Hein ? Enfin, nous croyons qu'il nous amenait ici pour parler d'Undyne ou autre,mais pas pour nous présenter son nouvel emploie...

« Sans, coupa Frisk, on est pressées il faut qu'on aille au labo d'Alphys là, genre maintenant...

-Ok, ok... Mais bon comme vous êtes mes premiers clients... »

Sans alla chercher un couteau avant de me le tendre.

« -Tiens, c'est ton cadeau de bienvenue Lola ! »

Je ne puis m'empêcher de rougir et d'accepter son cadeau (quel cadeau au passage...), avant que Frisk m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne hors de la boutique.

Nous courûmes donc vers les Chutes. Après une poignée de minutes, nous arrivâmes enfin au labo.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas le labo immaculé et majestueux que nous avions devant nous... Mais une forme noire gigantesque.

Quand je m'approcha, je vis Undyne, à terre regardant le labo, impuissante. Des tentacules noires sortaient du labo détruisant les murs et menaçant le bâtiment d'un effondrement proche.

Devant cet horrible spectacle, nous restons sans voix, puis une voix retenti, semblant venir de l'intérieur du labo.

« Fufufu~... Alors Frisk, tu croyais vraiment m'échapper ? »

* * *

Alors ? Des avis ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Désolée du GROS retard ! Mais j'avais le bras cassé, arf... Pitié ne me tappez pas dans les reviews ! Donc voilà, oui je sais c'est court. Mais je préfère faire plus de chapitres courts que peu de chapitre long... Yamete Kudasaaaai !

XoX

Frisk resta sans voix et immobile. Comme si un fantôme était revenu. Évidement j'avais quelques théories sur l'origine de la voix, mais j'ai eu à peine le temps de les mettre en places que la masse noire commençait à disparaître. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ne restait que le laboratoire, dont une partie en ruine. Nous étions tous sous l'étonnement, mais Undyne fut la première à réagir. Elle se releva et courra vers le labo en hurlant le nom d'Alphys. Sans vraiment réfléchir je me lança à sa poursuite.

Le rez-de-chaussée était sans dessus-dessous, encore pire que d'habitude. Sur le sol, des figurines de Mew-Mew étaient cassé si ce n'est que brisé en milles morceaux. Une fumée épaisse commençait à se dissiper .

« ALPHYS ? ALPHYYYS ? »

La voix d'Undyne résonnait dans tout le bâtiment. Quand elle l'eut enfin trouvé, sous le canapé, elle la prise dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille (des mots doux surment). Alphys avait une grosse bosse sur la tête.

« Tout le monde va bien ? Demande Frisk

\- Oui oui ! Confirma Alphys.

-Qui t'as fais ça ? Demanda Undyne en désignant la bosse.

-C'est juste que... Il a débloqué et ses trucs noirs sont apparus... raconta Alphys

-Qui ? S'écria Undyne »

« _Owwwwwwww Yeeeeah !_ »

Mettaton ? Mais...

Un des murs ,qui n'était pas encore détruis, explosa et Mettaton sortit des décombres.

Avant qu'on ai pu le temps de dire « Darling », le robot se mit à foncer sur nous, tronçonneuse à la main.

Mon premier réflexe a été de courir évidement. Mais lui et sa tronçonneuse me poursuivait. Après quelques tours de la salle, Undyne mis fin à cette course en plantant une de ses lances dans le genoux de Mettaton. Mais le dégénéré à la tronçonneuse fis mine de ne rien sentir et se contenta de me fixer en souriant.

Ces yeux ! Les mêmes qu'Undyne !

Tandis que mon regard se promenait essayant de trouver un bouclier, Frisk me lança une chaise. Je l'attrape et la mis devant moi, au dernier moment. La tronçonneuse découpa la chaise en quelques secondes, m'aspergeant au passage de siur de bois.

Profitant de cette dite siur, je rampa rapidement vers Undyne. Quand Mettaton repris ses esprits, il s'attaque à la personne la plus proche, Frisk. Cette dernière pris ce qui semblait être une bouteil en verre à moitié cassé, et l'explosa sur Mettaton. Par derrière Undyne planta sa lance en plein dans le robot.

Mettaton fis un bruit étrange avant de s'éfondrer.

« Je vais devoir le réparer j'imagine... murmura Alphys

-Désolée Alphys... dit Undyne en se frottant le crâne»

Mettaton eu un espèce de Spasme tout à coup. Puis un deuxième. Puis un grand sourrir se dessina sur ses lèvres. Et une voix, semblable à la mystérieuse voix de tout à l'heure, sortit.

« Encore bien joué Frisk... Hé hé... J'ai préparé une petite surprise pour toi au village Teemi... J'éspère que tu la trouvera à ton gôut... »

Bzzziiit. Le robot s'éteigna définitivement.

« Nous savons notre prochaine destination, dis Frisk après plusieurs secondes de silence. Lola viens avec moi. Vous deux lavé le laboratoire... »

Après de longues minutes de silence à marcher, nous sommes enfin arrivées au village.

Le spectacle était horrible.

Tout les Teemis avaient un regards noir et vide, la bouche entre-ouverte et ils nous fixaient. Frisk me cacha derrière elle, elle avait deviné que ce genre de choses me fait très peur.

« Pourquoi elle fais ça ? murmurais-je

-Elle veut me montrer de quoi elle était capable... grogna Frisk »

Les Tem' se mirent a dire, dans un voix que nous connaissions bien désormais :

« Alors ? Surprise ? Et ce n'est pas fini... Je te conseil qu'une seule chose... Va donc voir Flowey... Il pourra peut être t'aider ? »

Un Tem s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire. Frisk me pris la main et m'emmena loins de ce village maudit. Nous trottinâmes donc vers là ou tout avait commencé.

Vers Flowey.

XoX

Encore désolée pour TOUTE les fautes... J'essaie de m'améliorer mais j'ai un problème avec l'aurtograffe je pense x)


	4. Chapter 4

Wouha... Désolée pour ma LONGUE absence mais il y avait l'orale du Brevet, les brevet blancs et d'autre truc qui m'ont genre trop fariné. BREF. Je ne vous abandonne paaaas !

Comme d'hab' review accepté, vous pouvez me sermonnez pour mon absence et me jeter des pierres virtuelles, ne vous génez pas !

XoX

Flowey regardait le sol, comme si il attendait quelque chose, quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Quand nous fûmes assez proche pour qu'il nous entende, il releva la tête en nous fixant. Frisk ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer pourquoi on avait besoin de son aide, mais elle fut interrompu par la petite fleure jaune.

« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là... Et j'accepte de vous aidez... »

Nous étions bouche bées. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que ce serait aussi facile.

« Chara doit être arrêter, continua la Fleur, elle a déjà pris trop de monstre... Les froggits, Muffet, Toriel »

Au prénom de notre mère adoptive, Frisk et moi nous nous sommes regardée. Il est vrai que la maison était vide mais nous ne pensions pas qu'elle avait été contaminé. Frisk alla chercher un pot de fleur pour transporter Flowey, et je resta donc quelques minutes avec lui.

« C'est gentil de nous aider, lançai-je pour combler le blanc malaisant qui régnait depuis le départ de Frisk

-Mouais, grommela Flowey, mais je fais ça uniquement pour sauver ma peau... »

Évidemment je m'en doutais. Quand Frisk réapparut, nous avons mis délicatement Flowey dans un pot. Une fois installé il nous dis ceci :

« Elle est au château, nous devons nous pressez. Mais avant, il faut que je vous demande quelque chose. »

Son ton était grave et plutôt sombre.

« Pour battre Chara, je dois me... Transformer... J'ai besoin de vos deux âmes. »

Frisk et moi échangions un regard.

« Tant qu'elle ne sont pas briser vous vivrez encore, peut importe qui les possèdes. »

Frsik réflechissa quelques instants avant de répondre à Flowey :

« Qui te dis qu'on peut te faire confiance ?

-Personne évidemment. »

C'est vrai ça, quelques fois Flowey a de mauvaises attention, on ne pouvais lui confier des choses aussi importantes que nos âmes sans y réfléchir.

« Je sais que vous ne me faîtes pas confiance, ce qui est compréhensible après tout ce que j'ai fait. Mais pour une fois je veux juste faire le bien. Je veux que Chara sorte de ma vie une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Ces mots avaient réussis à convaincre le petit cœur sensible que je suis, mais apparemment Frisk était pas totalement convaincue.

« C'est juste que, continua Flowey, elle... Enfin... J'ai peur ! »

Il a admis qu'il avait... peur ?

« Elle me fait peur ! Je l'avoue !

-Je te crois, lâcha Frisk.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Flowey »

Frisk pris Flowey avec un sourrir.

« Évidement ! »

On pu voir un rapide sourire sur le visage de Flowey.

« Ouais allons y , criai-je d'une magnifique voix »

Nos pas crissèrent les uns après les autres, tandis que nos pieds s'enfonçaient dans la fraîche neige d'hiver (ou pas j'ai jamais rien compris aux saisons ici). Le silence qui régnait dans tout Snowdine était pesant. Aucun bruit de chahut ou de verres brisés sortaient de chez Grillby's, aucun enfant ne couraient autour de l'arbre de Noël et personne ne lisait des livres dans la bibliothèque (quoique ça c'est normal). Personne n'était là.

HotLand n'était pas mieux. La chaleur pesante était la seule chose qui nous rappelait que nous étions encore en vie. Pas de bruit, aucun. Le labo était toujours détruie. Après avoir traversé les décombres du temple d'Alphys, nous nous sommes dirigé vers l'assesseur.

Après de longue seconde d'attente et une longue marche dans le palais, nous sommes enfin arrivés dans le hall du jugement.

Deux personne nous attendaient. Chara et Sans.

Chara commença à se prendre d'un rire nerveux.

« Vous êtes arrivé mes agneaux ?~

-Ne nous appelle pas comme ça, grogna Frisk

-Bravo Frsiky tu m'as trouvé... Mais regarde, j'ai eu tout le monde. Tes amis, ta famille... Sans... »

Frisk la fusilla du regard.

« Donnez moi vos âmes ! Hurla Flowey. C'est le moment de lui régler son compte ! »

Frisk pris ma main et hocha la tête. Je respira lentement et me concentra. Quand je re-ouvrit les yeux, nos deux âmes étaient près de Flowey.

« -Vas y Flowey ! Transforme toi ! »

Flowey me jetta un regard. Un regard de peur et d'angoisse.

« J'ai... Peur... »

Flowey rentra sous terre en criant

« DESOLE ! »

Nos deux âmes se dirigèrent vers Chara.

« -Merci Flowey, je savais que je pouvais compter sur un bébé pleurnichard comme toi »

Flowey nous a trahit ? Il a donné nos âmes ?

« Mon petit Sansy, tus donc Frisk et Lola... Je vais trouver Asgore... »

Sans, qui était immobile releva la tête, les yeux vide. Un petit rire fesait sauté ses épaules.

« J'ai toujours eu mon côté sombre...

-Sans ! Stop ! Tu as eu du Dark Love Sans ! Reprends toi et n'obéis pas à Chara »

Frisk se préparait déjà au combat.

« C'est une merveilleuse journée n'est ce pas ? »

Sans avança, les mains dans les poches.

« Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs s'épanouissent... »

Il s'arrêta

« Les jours comme ça les gamins comme vous... »

Son œil droit s'alluma

« Doivent brûler en enfer »


End file.
